


The First Fall

by HopelesslyUnfinished



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelesslyUnfinished/pseuds/HopelesslyUnfinished
Summary: "Do you think we ever bumped into each other Up There all those years ago?" wondered Aziraphale. "What?" Crowley said. "I was just thinking back to Before and I can't remember meeting you, but surely we must have," replied the angel. "I doubt it, angel." "What was your name?" the angel asked, suddenly. (Rated T for an implied joke)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you think we ever bumped into each other Up There all those years ago?" wondered Aziraphale from his desk, where he was mending a book cover.  
"What?" Crowley said, half listening from beneath a pile of pillows and blankets he was wrapped in on the couch.  
"I was just thinking back to Before and I can't remember meeting you, but surely we must have."  
"I doubt it, angel, I hung around the wrong crowd towards the end there, we had our own clouds. Not a lot of circulation, if you get my drift."  
"What was your name?" the angel asked, suddenly considering that 'Crawly' was an unlikely name for an angel, especially before snakes existed.  
"Oh, it's been a long time since I had that name, angel, ' the demon groaned, trying to brush off the questions and pulling the covers over his head.  
"I'm sorry, it must have been difficult to lose your name in the fall, I apologize for my insensitivity. I was only curious how we never met each other."  
"Heaven is a big place with everyone in their circle."  
"I know, although I feel like we would have gotten along even then. I suppose I'm lamenting only having known you for 6,000 years."  
Crowley felt an uncomfortable tug on his heartstrings. Funny, he thought those had been cut. He rolled over to look at Aziraphale, who had turned away from his book, intent on the conversation. Crowley rubbed his face, thinking back.  
"I was just a simple angel, nothing special like an archangel, seraphim, or even a cherub. As I understand it, they all mostly became guardian angels once there were humans to guard; from a distance, of course, otherwise it'd be packed down here."  
Aziraphale watched his friend get lost in memories, waiting patiently for him to continue. Crowley smiled at the good times he'd had as an angel, there had been some of course. He'd only started hanging out with the wrong sort when he asked too many questions and the other angels started to avoid him. He grimaced as he remembered how tense things got before the fall and then, of course, there was the fall itself. He shook his head; he normally tried not to think about the past.  
"I always liked guardian angels," mentioned Aziraphale softly, "They have the best sense of humor. They also work so subtly; I find them mysterious compared to the grandiosity of the higher ups."  
Crowley chuckled at the antics he and his former friends had gotten up to in heaven.  
"I never got to be a guardian angel, obviously."  
"You got to be Adam's, maybe not angelically per se, but you do look after him."  
Corwley seemed to consider this, but didn't respond. Aziraphale did note that it put him in a better mood though. Crowley looked over at Aziraphale, who still seemed to be waiting for something.  
"Why do you want my old name, Aziraphale?"  
"I want to be certain that I met you when I think I did, in the Garden."  
"And?"  
"And I'm insatiably curious. I thought we were friends, my dear."  
Crowley sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"My name was Acrowel."  
"God's highest point?"  
"Or something like that. I eventually settled on something similar. The '-el' got cut, obviously."  
Aziraphale thought hard, but he did not recall anyone with that name from his time in heaven.  
"I'm sorry, it doesn't ring a bell."  
"It's all right, I didn't expect it to. If we'd have met then, we probably wouldn't be friends now, anyway."  
"How do you mean? We get on very well."  
"Yes, but..." Crowley didn't know how to explain how heartbreaking it would have been to fall if he'd had Aziraphale to lose.  
"...I don't think you'd have forgiven me for falling if we had been friends before."  
Aziraphale wanted to reject the whole idea. He briefly considered that he might have been able to keep Crowley from falling.  
"Well, maybe it would have taken a while, but we'd have found each other again eventually," he suggested cheerfully.  
"Whatever you want to imagine, angel."  
"Do you miss your old name? Just for familiarity's sake?"  
"Not particularly. Aziraphale, why the obsession with names recently?"  
"Hm? Oh, well, at Adam's birthday party Anathema and I were discussing what they would name her and Newton's child when it was born. I suppose the topic just stuck in the brain."  
"How'd you get your name, angel?" Crowley asked, more to turn the questions to him than curiosity.  
Arizaraphale turned back to his desk and returned to mending the book as if he hadn't heard Crowley ask.  
"Aziraphale?"  
"My name was a typographical error," Aziraphale mumbled from his desk, "It was supposed to be Aziraphael. It's been a... burden to bear."  
Crowley's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "Why? I quite like your name. What's wrong with it?"  
Aziraphale bristled slightly, still not turning to face him.  
"Some of the angels like to stress the 'fell' in Azira-fell," he said flatly, "I find it..."  
"Rude? Cruel? Mean?" Crowley started to fume.  
"...distasteful. So I do all I could to distance myself from 'falling' in any sense of the word. "  
"And that made them stop?"  
Aziraphale set down his book with a small slump.  
"For a while. I've been here working so much, I rarely talk to anyone Upstairs anyway. I tried taking ownership of it by being A.Z. Fell to the human race. It's less of a problem when it's not connected to ridicule."  
Crowley shifted to the side where he could barely see Aziraphale in profile. He could barely restrain the seething in his voice.  
"Angel," he hissed, "when was the last time someone mocked you like this?"  
"It's not a problem, Crowley."  
"It's is my problem now. We both know that the only being you should be afraid of in the celestial kingdom is me."  
Aziraphale gave Crowley an overtly dubious look.  
"'Should' being the operative word, of course. Who says it, angel?"  
"And just what would you be able to do about it?" Aziraphale burst out at him angrily.  
Crowley stepped back; it was rare for Aziraphale to yell at him, or anyone, for that matter.  
"I appreciate your concern, Crowley, I really do, but there is absolutely nothing that can be done about this. Now can we please change the subject?"  
Aziraphale turned to Crowley, close to tears. Crowley, unsure of how to respond to his friend's outburst, nodded silently. He gave his friend a small pat on the back and sighed. Aziraphale sniffed quietly, trying to pull himself together.  
"Want to go for a walk? The park should be nice at this time of day. Let's go get some air."  
Aziraphale nodded and they left for the park in the Bentley. Crowley reached for the radio, but had a second thought about subjecting Aziraphale to Queen at the moment. They rode to the park in comfortable silence, aside from the angel pointing out that he was going to hit a lamppost. Crowley did try to go slower this time.  
When they arrived at the park, Crowley followed as Aziraphale dutifully made his way to feed the ducks. They stopped at a nearby bench, Crowley restrained himself from torturing the ducks as Aziraphale fed them quietly.  
"I'm so very sorry I yelled at you," the angel murmured, "I guess I haven't ever talked about this with anyone before and didn't realize how much it affected me."  
"I'm alright, angel, no need to apologize. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Crowley paused, continuing earnestly, "Y'know, I rather like 'Aziraphale' compared to 'Azi-ra-phi-el'", he said, stressing the syllables. "It rolls off the tongue easier. The other one doesn't want to fit in my mouth at all."  
Aziraphale gave him a subversive look.  
"What?" Crowley puzzled.  
Aziraphale blushed and returned to feeding the ducks, desperately trying to change the topic.  
"Nothing."  
It dawned on Crowley.  
"Oh! You dirty minded angel. That's not what I meant at all."  
Aziraphale gritted his teeth and refused to reply, turning a shade darker. Crowley took a little pity on his friend and didn't push the joke.  
"I only meant that I'd rather you were my Aziraphale than some other name. If all anyone can hear is 'fell' than they've got an unhealthy way of thinking that would have given Sigmund a field day."  
Aziraphale chuckled and rolled his eyes, "He was one of yours?"  
"Nah, wait, he wasn't yours?"  
"Of course not."  
"Humans can be so strange. It always made me concerned that they're supposedly made in the image and likeness of the Almighty."  
"I've always just supposed that's why we like them."  
Crowley wasn't sure if 'we' meant the angels or the two of them. He didn't care to ask.  
"If you must know, it was Gabriel that started the whole nickname thing."  
"I had a feeling. Guess I need to go screw up Portugal soon then."  
Aziraphale cast an admonishing look at Crowley and then gave it a second thought. Crowley caught him giving a mischievous smile.  
"Maybe I'll go with you."  
________________________________________  
Inspired by Junvii_arts Pre-Fallen Crowley comic  
Note: St. Gabriel is the Patron Saint of Portugal


	2. Chapter 2

There was a lot of pushing and shoving to get a good seat for this concert. Acrowel was trying to get to his seat with his friends, but somehow ended up way above on the cherubic circle, where everyone seemed to arrive at the same time. He knew he was swimming upstream as he tried getting to the stairs against the crowd and began to regret even coming to the event. Just a bunch of harpists anyways.  
He finally made it down to the archangel floor, but it seemed like their doors hadn't opened yet and they were all jammed into the lobby. Whoever said Heaven was spacious clearly hadn't attended a celestial concert. As much as he loved the good seats on the lower levels, unassigned seating made the rush to get in was considerably less enjoyable. He ducked behind a counter and followed it all the way down to avoid as many archangels as possible. They didn't really get along.  
He was drawn into the mass of angels pouring down the stairs into a lobby labeled 'Principalities', which was somehow more full than the previous floors. Or maybe the room was just smaller despite the same number of beings. He made it to the floor level and skirted his way around the outside wall. Trying not to make eye contact so he wouldn't get stuck in conversation, he ducked under wings and pushed through groups of angels.  
Just as he spotted the stairway down to his level, the doors on the Principality level flew open and the crowd surged to their seats. He was swept away in the crowd and lost control of his forward momentum, tripping to land on the floor under foot of dozens of angels. He tried to crawl out of the way, but there were too many beings on all sides.  
"Can I help you up?" A hand came from above him,  
He took it and was pulled to his feet instantly. He stood face-to-face with a young blond angel who seemed very worried.  
"Are you alright? I saw you fall and got here as quickly as I could."  
He stared in shock at the angel, who seemed more concerned for his safety than getting a good seat.  
"Yea, uh, I'm fine, thanks."  
A smile snuck across the angel's face almost mischievously.  
"Glad to hear it. I'm Az..."  
But he had already turned away, missing the angel's outstretched hand and started heading down a level.  
"Be careful!" he heard the angel shout behind him. He looked back and gave a nod of acknowledgement before hurrying down the stairs.  
He found his friends and even though they ended up with seats near the back, still managed to enjoy the concert. At one point he gazed around the massive hall, when his eye caught on the brilliantly blond angel that had helped him up, sitting a few levels over and just above. He seemed to be alone, but so totally consumed by the music he didn't care. Acrowel wasn't as intrigued by the music and found himself leaning on the railing, watching this angel instead. He hadn't seen this one before and the red-haired angel had been around for a very long time. The angel that helped him must be one of the younger generations. Every so often, another angel would approach the principality and they'd engage in polite conversation. Once, someone made him laugh and Acrowel wondered why no one else seemed to react to the radiating sound.  
The concert continued, with Acrowel sneaking a look at the other angel in the more boring moments. The concert ended in a flourish and the hall erupted into applause. Acrowel snuck one last glance up to the balcony and the angel was looking back at him, slowly forgetting to clap. He fought the impulse to turn away and gave an awkward wave. The blond beamed at him and waved furiously in return, but got caught in the surge of people leaving. Acrowel could have sworn the angel mouthed to come find him, but Acrowel was pulled away by his friends to head off to a meeting of sorts. He glanced back, but the other being was gone.  
________________________________________  
Inspired by Junvii_arts Pre-Fallen Crowley comic


	3. Chapter 3

"Er, um, Aziraphale?"  
The angel looked up from his travel guide of Portugal, looking particularly innocent for having completely wrecked the nation's pride by causing their football team to lose every major game they competed in during their trip. Crowley had been thinking something more along the lines of disrupting the public transit or messing with an election, but Aziraphale cut right to the heart of things. Although, the way Aziraphale phrased it, it wasn't so much that the team lost so much as it was a miracle the other teams won. Crowley recommited himself to never pissing the angel off in the future.  
"Yes, my dear?  
"Just a vague question," Crowley mentioned tentatively, "Did you go to a lot of concerts in heaven way back when?"  
"Oh, yes, I quite enjoyed the diversion of it. Granted, I think humans have come up with some clever pieces I prefer since then, but-"  
"Were you ever at the large ones where there was a mad rush for the door?"  
"I mean, yes, particularly right before the War it did get a bit packed, I suppose. Granted, I'm only a few millennia older than Creation myself. Why?"  
Crowley watched the angel out of the corner of his eye, pensively.  
"Did you ever help people that got knocked over in the rush?"  
"Crowley, what exactly are you trying- Oh!"  
Aziraphale's thoughts were instantly transported vaguely to an image of helping a red-haired young angel from being trampled. Aziraphale looked at Crowley, eyes wide and mouth gaping.  
"No!" he said in surprise.  
"Yes, your question made me go traipsing back through old thoughts. I hadn't reminisced about Heaven in centuries, if we're being honest, so it took a while."  
Aziraphale seemed to go through a whirl of emotions; elation, confusion, sadness, before settling on pouting.  
"You left before I could introduce myself."  
"Really? I finally figured out where we met before and you're offended?"  
Aziraphale sniffed and looked out the window.  
"I was only trying to be polite and make friends."  
Crowley rolled his eyes.  
"Aziraphale, it was a chance meeting."  
"And you didn't come find me after even when we saw each other towards the end."  
"Aziraphale, we didn't know each other and, for that matter, I spent the entire concert watching you and trying to figure out how to get your attention."  
Aziraphale turned back toward him softly.  
"You did?"  
"Yes, but it was terribly crowded that day and it wasn't long after that when things got divided."  
Aziraphale went quiet and Crowley drove along letting him think, the Bentley purring along as they sped home.  
"That whole war was heartbreaking for me," recalled Aziraphale, "There were so many angels who fell and it was like they had never existed. One day everyone was there and the next, Heaven just seemed to be full of holes. No one ever talked about their former friends. You just didn't ask where someone went because their vacancy was enough."  
Crowley didn't show a response, biting back a question. Aziraphale noticed his reticence.  
"Penny for your thoughts, dear?"  
Crowley reluctantly broke.  
"Please tell me you didn't go looking for me."  
Aziraphale smiled a little sadly.  
"I didn't necessarily launch a full search, but I did ask around if anyone had seen a the most brilliantly red-haired angel. When I got solemn shakes of the head, I assumed the worst and then... life when on it's way."  
"Why do think we never recognized each other?"  
"Oh, well, I think I grew up quite a bit in the war and you- you went through so much more than I. Plus, it was just a chance meeting, like you said. Not much to dwell on what with a war going on and Creation and all that. Were you meeting up with your... friends at the concert?"  
"Yea, but as soon as I got where I was going, I realized I should have found out who you were."  
Aziraphale chuckled, "Story of your life."  
Crowley looked scandalized and impressed, "Oy, shut it, angel, or you're gonna have to fly back to your bookshop."  
The angel shot him a mischievous grin and settled into his seat. They rode in silence again before Aziraphale started giggling uncontrollably.  
"Have you gone mad? One trip to spite Gabriel and you're losing it. Out with it, angel."  
"No," gasped Aziraphale between peals of laughter, "You'll kick me out for certain."  
Crowley gave him an unimpressed look.  
"I won't kick you out if you tell me."  
He had to wait for Aziraphale to catch his breath, although he could barely speak from giggling.  
"You fell! And I helped you up!"  
"That's it," Crowley pulled over, "Out of the car!"  
"But you said you wouldn't!"  
"Demon. I lied. Get out."  
________________________________________  
He ended up letting Aziraphale stay in the Bentley, but turned the The Best of Queen album up to peak volume the entire way home. Aziraphale made no complaints, but did end up miracling a soft set of noise cancelling headphones and taking a nap for most of the ride. They did, however, make a side trip for crepes in Paris, which Crowley insisted was his idea. Aziraphale, wisely, said nothing to the contrary.  
________________________________________  
Inspired by Junvii_arts Pre-Fallen Crowley comic  
Note: I admit to limited knowledge of Portugal and football, however I believe sports fans are practically a cultural universal and took my chances.


End file.
